gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend/Material Girl
Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend/Material Girl by Marilyn Monroe/Madonna (also known as Sparkling Diamonds' from ''Moulin Rouge!) is a mash-up featured in Girls (and Boys) on Film, the fifteenth episode of Season Four. It is sung by the New Directions Girls, with Marley and Unique singing lead, for the mash-up competition. Before the girls sing, they prepare their costumes and make-up in the girl's bathroom. Marley confesses that she is on the verge of relationships with both Jake and Ryder, and doesn't know what path to take. Kitty advises Marley to think of boys as 'diamonds' - she should collect as many as she can. Their costumes are inspired by ''Marilyn Monroe's ''pink dress and diamond necklace. The girls dance and sing, with Marley and Unique leading. They perform a unique routine with fans in their hands. Once again, everyone is impressed by the mash-up, and the New Direction girls perform well in the competition. Lyrics '''Unique (with New Directions Girls): The French are glad to die for love... A kiss on the hand may be quite continental, But diamonds are a (girl's best friend). Marley with New Directions Girls harmonizing: A kiss may be grand, but it won't pay the rental Marley (and Unique with New Direction Girls): On your humble flat, or help you feed your, meow! Pussy cat. (Men grow cold as girls grow old,) And we all lose our charms in the end. (But square-cut or pear-shaped,) (These rocks don't lose their shape.) (Diamonds are a girl's best friend.) Tiffany! Unique: Cartier... Unique with New Directions Girls: 'Cause we are living in a material world And I am a material girl Marley: Mwah ah Unique: Come and get me, boys Marley: Ow! Unique: Hey! Uh-huh! Marley: Black Star, Marley and Unique: Ross Cole Talk to me, Harry Zilder, tell me all about it! Unique (New Directions Girls): There (Best friends) may come a time when (We are best friends) a lass needs a lawyer Unique with New Directions Girls (New Directions Girls): But (Best friends) diamonds are a girl's (We are best friends) best friend (Ow ow!) Marley (New Directions Girls): There may (Best friends) come a time when a (We are best friends) hard-boiled employer thinks you're... Marley with New Directions Girls (New Directions Girls): Awful nice! (Best friends, we are) Marley and Unique: Ow! But get that ice or else no dice! Unique with New Directions Girls: He's your guy when stocks are high But beware when they start to descend Marley and Unique (New Directions Girls): (Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa) Diamonds are a girl's best, Diamonds are a girl's best, Diamonds are a girl's best friend! New Directions Girls: Best friends (Unique: Let's make love) We are best friends (Marley: Yes) Best friends (Unique: Yes) (Marley: Uh) We are best friends (Unique: Come on!) (Marley: Oh, oh, yes) Best friends (Marley: Tiger!) We are best friends (Unique: Roar, roar!) (Marley: Roar, roar!) Best friends (Unique: Ole!) We are best friends (Marley: Everything's going so well!) Unique: Oh! Marley and Unique with New Directions Girls (New Directions Girls): 'Cause that's when those louses go back to their spouses! Diamonds (Diamonds are a girl's best) are a (Diamonds are a girl's best) girl's (Diamonds are a girl's best, diamond's are a girl's best) best (Diamonds are a girl's best, diamonds are a girl's best) Marley and Unique: Friend! Unique: Whoa, oh, ooh! Trivia *The mash-up was originally going to be Diamonds/Diamonds Are Forever. It was then changed to Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend/Material Girl for an unknown reason. *The song is also known as Sparkling Diamonds, from Moulin Rouge!. However, so it would fit in with the "Boys Vs. Girls Mash-Up" theme, they named it Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend/Material Girl. *Coincidentally, the original video of the song Material Girl is a recreation of the one of Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend. *Alex Newell consider this as his favorite glee cover he has done. Source Errors *Right after Marley sings "Everything is going so well!," she can be seen walking up the steps with the girls but the next shot shows her and the girls still on the lower steps, waving their fans. In the next shot, the girls are all back to back in pairs. Gallery BCni8IrCYAMlyBl-3038138382062048065.jpg diamonds.jpg 300px-Captura de pantalla 2013-02-14 a la(s) 22.57.18-1-.png Tumblr mj7d36pk1q1qg49w0o1 500.jpg catsjkhl.jpg KittinaDance.gif MarleyRose304.gif MarleyRose305.gif MarleyRose306.gif MarleyRose307.gif GleeGirlsNr9.gif Tumblr_mj92ficVjS1qfgg1ao5_r2_250.gif Tumblr mjjxnfAFhf1r350t5o2 250.gif tumblr_mmkwx2n3Eb1rq6xb4o2_250.gif Marleysowell.gif tumblr_n5f592zMuj1ra5gbxo7_r2_250.gif tumblr_n5f592zMuj1ra5gbxo4_r1_250.gif tumblr_n5f592zMuj1ra5gbxo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_n5f592zMuj1ra5gbxo8_r2_250.gif Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Four Songs Category:Mash-Up Songs Category:Songs sung by Marley Rose Category:Songs sung by Unique Adams Category:Songs sung by New Directions Girls Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Four